Enemigos con derechos
by Srta. MCD
Summary: Kagura va a una fiesta junto a Soyo. Odia el momento, sus sempai, el lugar y mas la persona que acabo de entrar. [Okikagu] [Lime] [AU] [OoC] [OneShot]


Escolar. Okita y Kagura tiene las misma edad.

* * *

Estoy aquí por Soyo...

Ella es mi amiga y tengo que hacerle compañía ahora.

Estoy aquí por Soyo...

No maldeciré y tratare mal a Soyo porque es mi amiga.

Estoy aquí por Soyo...

No la odiare por traerme a este estúpido lugar…. ¡PERO!

\- Hey quieres divertirte un rato niña?

\- Estoy bien sempai, gracias-aru - trate de disimular mi enfado.

Odio este lugar, esta "fiesta", esta compañía. Sí, son todas personas de más o menos mi edad y de mi escuela, pero no conozco a esto bastardos. Ni a las perras que me miran mal.

Resistiré esto, solo un poco más por Soyo. Solo por ella.

Pero estos malditos adolecentes en plena etapa de hormonas encendidas ya me cansan. Dejen de mirarme o hablarme bastardos. ¡Me dan asco!

Estúpido cumpleaños del chico que le gusta a Soyo. ¡Maldito Kevin! Te odio a ti por invitarme y a todas estas personas. Y hoy que era viernes de estofado porque cobraba Gin-chan. Con lo que yo le quitaría, pero estofado al fin.

Ya me cansé de tener que reír o sonreír con estos estúpidos.

Quiero irme.

\- Kagura-chan, solo será unos momentos más. Kevin dijo que quiere decirme algo importante. –Me decía Soyo, con algo de entusiasmo en lo último.

\- Oh, está bien Soyo-chan-aru.

\- ¡Eres la mejor!

Bueno, por ella estoy aquí. Solo me esforzaré por ella un rato más.

\- Hey –Dijo Kevin en voz alta, para hablar con todos a la vez. –Esto está un poco deprimente, ¿qué le parece si jugamos a algo? - Pregunto entusiasmado

\- Si- gritaron juntos, unas cuantas personas, que eran mis sempai, compañeros de Kevin.

\- Ven Kagura acerquémonos un poco- me susurro Soyo mientras me tomaba del brazo para acercarnos al grupo que iba a jugar.

No dije nada, o contradije, fui con ella.

\- Bien, bien, creo que acá hay pocas personas - más o menos eran una ya que estábamos casi por el final, a decir verdad, seguro la hora rodeaba las nueve de la noche, por eso las cosas estaban un poco aburridas, para ellos, porque para mí siempre lo estuvieron. –Gracias a todos lo que se quedaron, es tarde asique si quieren pueden quedarse a dormir, mis padres no están - sugirió, no lo hare, no lo haremos Soyo. –Pero tienen que saber que no podrán pasarse de la línea, si es que me entienden. –Imposible no entenderlo con ese gesto que hizo con sus manos. Todos dejaron ir sus carcajadas, hasta Soyo, ese tipo le gustaba tanto que cada cosa que decía le parecía increíble y el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba.

\- ¡Ya Kevin! –Dijo alguien- ¿A qué jugaremos?

\- Hagamos algo que todos puedan participar. Preguntas que todos tengan que responder, las cosas se pondrán mejor depende de las preguntas que hagamos. - me da igual.

\- WOOOO- gritaron todos entre risas y demás. Parece que todavía tenían espacio para más "fiesta"

Ya, así empezó su juego, con preguntas tontas, de las cuales a todos les causaba risa. Preguntas que rosaban el humor de _Bob Esponja_ , después empezaron a preguntar cosas como de qué color era el corpiño de las chicas y el bóxer de los chicos. Tuve que responder a todas para no hacer quedar mal a Soyo. Después las preguntas se hicieron de apoco más pesadas. En una de esas el juego se tornó un poco más pesado para mí.

\- ¿Te gusta alguien? - pregunto Kevin a Soyo, con un toque de ternura en su voz, solo para dirigirse a ella.

Ella se sonrojo rápido con el tono de voz que _su_ chico le dirigió y respondió con mucho esfuerzo.

\- Puede ser que... si- le dijo y él por un momento tenía un leve sonrojo en la cara. Creo que esto es mutuo y bueno para Soyo.

Tratando de disimular la reacción que le ocasionó la respuesta de ella rápido se dirigió a mí.

\- ¿Y a ti Kagura-chan?

Tengo que responder... ¿Me gusta alguien? Me... me... NO ESTUPIDO. No aparezcas en mi mente. No me produces nada más que asco. Pero... si es como lo explico Soyo... ¡Pero no! Qué asco.

-nnng - tengo que responder, y no sé qué decir. - Nnn… No sé-aru. - si un "no sé" está bien.

\- ¿Que? No sé... Dilo hay alguien seguro, ¿no? - Pregunto uno de los sempai.

\- M-mi respuesta es un no sé-aru... - ¿porque tartamudeo? ¡Sal de mi cabeza escoria!

TIN TIN

Wow como que me salvo la campana, aunque sea un timbre.

\- Oh iré a ver quién es. Vuelvo... ¡no sigan sin mí! –Hablo Kevin alejándose, de lejos se escuchó el abrir de la puerta y él sorprendiéndose, diciendo algo así como que no se esperaba que vendría o que estaba feliz. –Pasa, pasa- escuche claramente.

Bien, ahora por favor que alguien me pase una pistola o algo para matarme, o mejor, matar a la persona que entro.

\- ¡Okita-san¡ -Gritaron dos chicas. Confirmado, eran perras estúpidas.

\- ¡HEEY Okita! No esperábamos que vinieras. - Dijo un sempai.

-Sí, estaba aburrido sin nada que hacer. Asique vine. –Habló vagamente el bastardo asqueroso que acabo de entrar.

-Es genial, aunque casi venias para el final- dijo Kevin.

\- ¿Termina? entonces me iré.

-Nono, hasta pensábamos quedarnos a dormir todos los que están aquí - ¿QUEEEE? ¡ESO ES METIRAA! JAMAS ACCEDI A ESO.

Él ya me vio. ¿Soy yo o clavo su mirada en este punto donde estoy yo? No, no seguro soy yo. Qué asco.

\- Dormir aquí –Decía mirándome. –Puede que también lo haga. –Termino, volviendo a mirar a Kevin.

Odiaba esa parte de ese chico. Ya que es otro fanático, por así decirlo, del bastardo ese. Sin importar ser su sempai.

\- ¡Genial! Bueno por ahora jugábamos a las preguntas y le toca responder a Kagura-chan –No, yo ya respondí idiota.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Responder qué? –Si maldita sonrisa de sádico apareció ¿Enserio solo yo puedo ver esa macabra sonrisa?

\- Bueno hicimos muchas vueltas de preguntas, ahora tocaba: "¿Te gusta alguien?" y le toca responder.

\- Ya-ya respondí-aru –grité.

\- Que respondiste idiota? –Me pregunto él.

\- No-no te importa-aru.

\- Creo que dijo no s –respondía una chica para la comodidad de él. Pero la interrumpí.

\- ¡No! Definitivamente no me gusta nadie-aru. -Respondí gritando y nerviosa.

Y él sonrió de costado. ¿No dejaba de mirarme o soy yo?

\- Bien ya que viniste es mejor que respondas Okita ¿Te gusta alguien?

No me importa, no quiero escuchar, no me importa en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera quiero escuchar su respuesta.

\- No, definitivamente no me gusta nadie-aru. –Me burlo, bastardo, repitiendo mi respuesta.

Todas las chicas que estaban abuchearon su respuesta.

Esto es mucho más incómodo. Y responder se hace más fastidioso. El idiota me miraba o me hacía caras, enserio lo detesto.

El tiempo paso un poco más rápido con la llegada del bastardo individuo.

-Bueno esto de las preguntas ya aburrió un poco. –Dijeron varios en forma de queja, mientras todos lo demás daban la razón.

\- ¡Juguemos a la botellita! – Alguien sugirió.

¿Qué es eso de la botellita? ¿Tomar alcohol o algo así?

\- ¿Les parece a todos? - Pregunto Kevin.

Por qué no, tengo sed.

\- ¡Bien! Todos hagan mejor la ronda y dejen espacio. ¿Quién quiere primero?

Bueno yo quiero primera. Una excusa para tomar, supongo. Levante la mano, y todos me miraron raro. Hasta el bastardo miro sorprendido.

Me dieron una botella vacía... ¿Qué creen que hare con esto?

\- Tu gírala, y quien toca, toca. - me dijo uno.

\- Okey-aru -Supongo que quien toque será el primero.

Giro la botella y al frenar la tapa apunta a un chico. El me mira raro y se lame los labios con la lengua. El sádico me mira raro.

\- ¿Preparada? - me pregunto el chico.

Asiento, pero... ¿Para qué? él se acercó a gatas hacia mí. ¿Qué le pasa? y de repente su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía. Y con su trompa dispuesta a no poner fin hasta tener un contacto conmigo.

Mi reacción fue rápida: una muy fuere piña. La verdad no me esforcé mucho. Solo un golpe sencillo que le hizo sangrar la nariz.

\- ¿Qué piensas que haces? -Me dijo el chico, con lágrimas en los ojos. Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos, pero también se reían. - ¡TU! ¿Quién te crees?

... Casi más me besa... No era mi primer beso... ¡PORQUE UN BASTARDO ASQUEROSO SIEMPRE USA SU BOCA PARA MOLESTARME! Pero... Otra persona... El simple hecho de hacerme acordar de ese bastardo y lo que hizo... También me da asco.

\- Este es un juego al que tu accediste. No puedes pegarme así. -

\- ¡Íbamos a beber! ¡El juego de la botellita-aru!

\- El juego de la botellita es, a quien apunta la parte superior de la botella, ¡tienes que besarlo!

... ¿Are?

¿Qué clase de juego asqueroso es ese? Todos se rieron de mí y mi cara. La mirada de odio que tenía alguien también desapareció.

\- Miren saben qué, tengo un mejor juego. Se llama "7 minutos en el cielo" - sugirió el bastardo.

\- Eso es una buena idea. –Se escuchó de varios.

Y creo ahí ellos empezaron a organizarse para jugar. Mientras que yo me preguntaba de que trataría. Estar en el cielo seria como algo buenísimo, ¿no? Algo que realmente queramos yo pediré comida si así es la cosa.

\- ¡Yo quiero ser la primera-aru! - Seré la primera y obtendré el mejor de los premios.

\- Okey, Kagura-chan. Creo que esta vez para las chicas es sorpresa. Asique usaremos este closet para los 7 minutos. -

Genial tendré todo el sukonbu que quiera.

Me metieron a ese closet, era muy espacioso, estaba medio oscuro. Me dijeron que no podía tener celular ni nada para controlar la hora, asique entre sin eso.

Estoy ansiosa, quiero mi cielo.

La puerta se abre... ¿Sera Kamisama? Kyaaa

No, no lo era, solo un bastardo. Se escuchó trabar la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí-aru?

\- Bueno me toco entrar... - me dijo calmado.

\- ¿Qué, esto es de a dos-aru?

\- Si de a dos china - dijo acercándose a mí, me corrí hacia atrás, el... me aprisiono contra una de las paredes.

\- No tienes ideas de que trata este juego, no? - Me dijo riéndose y acercándose mas a mí.

\- Kamisama me concederá mi deseo por 7 minutos-aru.

\- No tiene nada que ver con eso. Estamos a solas, - empezó murmurando, mientras pasaba su mano por mi brazo, parecía que lo acariciaba. -Por largos siete minutos -Decía pausando a cada palabra mientras hacía que mi cuerpo se estremezca con solo su voz.

Espero él no esté pensando cualquier perversión que acostumbra.

Sus manos tomaban mi espalda. Transformando ese momento en un abraso de los dos.

\- Suéltame... - le dijo bajo, pero para que nadie sepa que estamos juntos así, no porque no quiera que me escuche. Hasta puse mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo un poco más. Pero el incorporo un poco más de fuerza y se hizo un poco más difícil alejarse más. Él apoyaba su mentón en mi cabeza.

\- Creí que sabias lo que era el juego de la botellita. Me alegra que seas una idiota.

\- Cállate, sádico inútil, suéltame-aru –Hable forcejeando un poco más, lo admito, sin fuerza.

\- Creí que besarías a alguien que no soy yo. - Apenas pude escuchar eso.

Tengo calor, me estoy volviendo más débil frente al calor que este idiota me provoca. Pero si escuche un poco eso. ¿Qué le pasa? Me separe y lo mire a los ojos. Él tenía una mirada seria. Esas que solo vi ser dirigidas para mí.

\- Yo jamás te he besado-aru. Tu siempre me molestas. – Dije con más nervios.

\- ¿Jamás nos hemos besado? -Pregunto creído y con un tono de sarcasmo.

Bueno, puede que a veces cuando me molesta con su boca, podríamos llegar a compartir algo así como un beso. Pero... Se está acercando a mi cara.

Me besó, me está besando. Me agarro de la cara y no para de besarme. Se aprovecha de su altura y me estira la cabeza haciendo que haga un poco de puntitas para la comodidad... ¿Comodidad? ¡No, no! Claro que no.

Estoy tocando sus manos para alejarlas de apoco, ya que si las sacó de un tirón puede que me llegue a lastimar. No es que esto acariciando sus manos, que acarician mi cara.

Y tampoco es como que estuviera compartiendo ese beso. Es que él tiene un rico sabor, seguro comió algo rico. Por eso solo dejo que su lengua entre a mi boca y toque la mía.

¿Si quiero detenerlo? Obvio que quiero. Su calor me hace débil, y soy débil al calor. Es por eso que no tengo la fuerza para soltarme.

No lo estoy disfrutando, si ven eso... Pues simplemente no ven bien.

Ahora paró el beso, (que él, ÉL, que únicamente el empezó) me mira a los ojos, serio. No sé qué me dicen sus ojos, nuca logro entenderlo. Con sus manos que me agarran de lado a lado de cabeza, con sus pulgares acaricia mi boca, y limpia toda la saliva que me dejo en cada lenguazo que me dio. Lo hace mientras se remoja el labio y hace escapar una sonrisa.

No entiendo para que me limpia si va a volver a ensalivarme. Es un completo idiota. Me provoca tanto asco.

Voy a sacer sus manos de mi cara para que no vuelva a hacer eso. Agarro sus manos, pero no sé dónde ponerlas, asique como última opción las pongo en mi cintura. Él se aferra bien a mi cintura y me acerca más a él. ¡ESTOY DEBIL! Solo por eso no contradigo la acción.

Esto es tan patético, nuestras bocas se separan y vuelven a juntarse cada unos segundos. Nuestras caras cambiando de lado. Mientras yo me alejo un poco el vuelva a acercar completamente nuestros cuerpos.

Yo tengo mis manos en su pecho, claro que para dar algo más que distancia.

Este beso no para, enserio no tiene intenciones de parar. Lo muerdo porque es solo un castigo. El me lo devuelve... asique creo que tengo que darle mi venganza.

Mientras no lamemos y mordemos sus manos dejaron de agarrarme por la espalda, y mi cintura. Ahora tocan una de mis piernas. Tengo el pantalón de deportes abajo de la pollera del colegio. Por eso no me altero tanto. Pero alza mi pierna. A sus caderas. Y así una vez más con la otra, forzosamente estoy aferrada a su cintura. Me da asco recordar que esto ya paso antes. Y cuando termina su objetivo él nos choca contra una, o la misma pared de antes. Y coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ahí puse mis manos en su nuca. El me manejo a su comodidad ahora me toca a mí.

Del lado que me gusta, con la intensidad que me gusta, de la forma que a mí me gusta. Solo a mí.

Pero no es que me guste demasiado. Poco, lo suficiente, para aguantar el hecho que me él repugna.

Me siento genial cuando me alza y él tiene que levantar su cara para arriba. Me mira desde abajo como el gusano que es. No puedo evitar controlar la situación y besarlo hasta tal punto que se sienta ahogado.

Por bastardo.

\- Le pones muchas ganas, china –Me dijo suspirando en un momento que paro para descansar.

\- Claro que no lo hago. Que as –Y me callo. Poniendo su boca a la par de la mía y besarme otra vez.

La puerta sonó. "Toc, toc"

\- Chicos ya pasaron los 7 minutos - dijo una de las chicas.

¿Tan pronto?

Alzada por él, seguramente pudo ver mi cara frente a ese aviso.

\- Shhhh -dijo acercándose a mi boca. –Estamos en medio de una discusión –Decía en mi boca, mientras me besaba. –Solo cinco más –Dijo empezando a besar mis cachetes.

Al final es como las otras veces, solo estamos peleando. Una discusión.

Lo aleje de mi mientras trataba de volverse a acercar... Esta vez no accedí.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Tenemos 5 min más. –Sonrió con lo último.

\- Déjame, la discusión termino. Deja de torturarme con todas las cosas pervertidas que me haces-aru.

\- No parecía que sufrías china.

\- Te crees irresistible idiota-aru. No lo eres.

\- ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que no te puedes resistir. Recién no podías aguantar dejarme un segundo hasta que te quedaste sin aire –No fue así bastardo. Se acercó un poco a mi oído. –Y siguen tus piernas siguen aferradas a mí.

Me solté, me bajé de él. No me di cuenta de eso. Estaba cómoda... no lo sé.

\- Deja de besarme. Si estamos en una pelea pégame, no me beses-aru.

\- ¿Crees que es mejor? –No desmiente lo de la pelea, bastardo. –Creo que los besos son más efectivos. Y me gusta que me los devuelvas, más que los golpes.

\- ¡Jamás te devolví un beso idiota-aru!

\- No claro que no, recién estabas siendo completamente forzada.

\- ¡Lo estaba-aru! Me agarrabas de la cabeza, y después de la espalda.

\- Mira china... - Dijo poniendo sus manos en la espalda- Sin manos.

Empezó a acercarse de apoco. Estaba muy pegado a mí, yo lo miraba de abajo por culpa de mi altura.

Un pico. Fue veloz, no me la veía venir.

Me mira a la cara y le dije lo que paso. Sonrió.

Dos picos, uno tras otro. ¡No me vi venir dos besos seguidos! Es un bastardo no se vale.

Apoyo su frente en la mía. Le dije que era un completo idiota. Y me dijo que yo igual.

\- El ultimo. - Me dijo. Para volver a acercarse.

Fue solo un beso. Uno con la boca cerrada, que apoyo sus labios con todo peso sobre mí. El ultimo... De ahora, me imagino.

Soy una chica completamente patética.

Salimos juntos, hasta peleamos para ver quien salía primero.

Se encontraban varias personas en frente de la puerta. Chicas que tenían una enorme cara de culo, la única chica que estaba feliz era Soyo.

La fiesta siguió. Con distintas parejas en el clóset ese. Con chicas mirándome mal y con otras sin perder el tiempo, mirando con muchas ganas al Sádico pervertido que estaba al lado mío.

Justo entraron Soyo y Kevin juntos al closet. Y quedaron solo otras dos personas en la casa ya que para las otras se les hizo muy tarde y volvieron a sus casas. Y no aceptaron el "Quedarse a dormir"

\- Soyo estaba feliz porque Kevin le prometió que le diría algo importante. –Me dijo el bastardo, y lo sé. Pero… Cómo lo sabe el.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes-aru? - ¿Cómo lo sabe el?

\- Me lo dijo ella- idiota, no entiendo porque Soyo y él se llevan bien- ¿Le dijiste a Soyo lo que hacemos?

¿Qué hacemos? ... Qué asco ¿Qué le pasa?

\- ¡Lo que haces bastardo! - grite. Y la pareja que se quedo estaba lejos, me escucho y volteo a verme. Me arrepentí de gritar y le murmure, no quiero que mucha gente sepa lo que me hace - Tu eres el bastardo que abusa de mí-aru.

\- Abusar es una palabra muy fuerte, china. Además, si es así en todo caso... Soy un muy buen abusador ya que lo hago sin manos - ¡CALLATE IDIOTA! - ¿Qué escusa pondrás? –Pregunto sonriendo de costado.

\- Me aprisionaste con tu cuerpo y... –No lo puedo creer que asco! Tengo ganas de volver a hacerlo- Y... –Su boca... Contrólate Kagura! –Solo eso.

\- ¿Enserio? China eres una idiota. Si sigues con eso te volveré a besar.

\- Que asco no te atrevas. - ¡Contrólate Kagura!- Sa-sabes, estoy empezando a creer que la irresistible soy yo y que por eso no aguantas los besos.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Sabes porque te beso? - Pregunto. Tengo mi teoría, pero quiero escucharlo de ti.

\- ¿Por qué? - Sonrió a mi pregunta.

Quiero escucharlo.

\- Ya están los 7 minutos y el tiempo extra que pidió Kevin! -Grito el chico.

\- ¡Hey no digas eso en voz alta! - se escuchó del closet.

Ahí salieron ellos del closet. Estaban completamente rojos.

\- C-controlare el tiempo- dijo Kevin.

Soyo se dirigió a nosotros.

\- ¡Ya!- nos murmuro con felicidad. ¿YA?

\- Felicidades Soyo- le dijo el bastardo a mi lado. ¿QUE?

\- ¿Ya? –¿YA QUE?

\- Kevin me beso y me pidió para ser novios.

\- ¡Novios! -grite, seguro Kevin me escucho, Gomen Soyo. - ¡Felicidades Soyo-chan! –La abrase para felicitarla. Mientras la abrasaba pude ver que el bastardo ese me miraba serio.

\- ¡Gracias chicos! ¡Estoy muy feliz!

\- ¡Genial! –Le dije, enserio estoy feliz por ella.

\- Es mejor que vallas con él. Pueden estar a solas yo controlare el tiempo. –Propuso el sádico. Qué bueno que sirve para algo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Okita-san! Es mucho por tu ayuda. –¿Ayuda?

\- Solo devolví tus favores. –¿Favores?

¿De qué hablan? ¿Porque no se?

Soyo se levantó y fue a buscar a quien ahora ya era su novio. Dejando al sádico controlar el tiempo y yo obligadamente a estar en su compañía.

\- ¿De qué favores hablaban-aru? ¿Cómo la ayudaste? - no sé nada y como Soyo es mi amiga quería saberlo.

\- No te lo diré. - fue su respuesta más rápida. ¿Qué le pasa?

\- ¿Porque no bastardo? ¡Hazlo-aru!

\- No

¿Cómo se atreve el muy bastardo?

Empecé a lanzarle golpes, hasta agarraron del cuello de la prenda de ropa que tenía. Lo acerque para amenazarlo y que me lo dijera. De repente note que ya me estaba besando.

Que bastardo, ¿porque siempre hace estas cosas?

Salió del beso mirándome a la cara con una sonrisa.

\- No te lo diré.

Estaba roja, lo sentía. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerlo en un lugar donde todos nos pueden ver? ¡Idiota! ¿Y porque no me quiere decir de lo que hablaba con Soyo? Bien si lo quieres así bastardo.

-No me lo digas, no es como si me importara-aru. –Ni bien lo dije, no pasaron segundos en que la luz se cortó. Las chicas que estaban todavía, gritaron miedosas. Yo solo llegue a maldecir por lo bajo. –Mierda.

-No tengas miedo, china. Ven. –Me dijo el agarrándome de la mano y llevándome justo a su lado.

Fue repentino y no veía nada. Por eso me quede ahí.

-No tengo miedo estúpido. No te creas mejor que yo.

-Si como digas. –Escuche que dijo con fastidio y mucho más cerca de mí.

Enseguida mi boca estaba oprimida por sus labios. Yo le seguí un poco la corriente. Me deje llevar tanto que de repente deje caer mi cabeza al piso. Había una alfombra, eso era más cómodo, pero él puso su mano en mi nuca haciendo que esta no tenga contacto con la alfombra. Atrayéndola hacia el a gusto. Me molestaba tanto. Lo peor que el coloco algo de su peso sobre mí.

Él mordió mi lengua. Y simplemente no me molesto. La contuvo un rato entre sus dientes para que yo abriera la boca y así la sacase de ahí. Yo no podía, apretaba un poco. Después trate de hacer lo mismo, pero su lengua era totalmente ágil y no podía. Una vez que se separó hizo como si hubiese acabado de tomar una gaseosa, u otra bebida con mucho gas. Y me dijo algo que no puedo olvidar.

-Me gusta cuando nos besamos china. Sabe bien.

¿Cómo puedo actuar normal o indiferente frente a eso? El me causa asco… Lo odio. Pero, dejo que me bese… Me molesta muchísimo.

La luz volvió justo cuando él termino la frase. Y no puedo creer que tenga un leve sonrojo, uno muy chiquito, pero fui capaz de verlo… Y me gusto solo, solo un poco.

NO.

Eso no puede pasar. No me puede gustar nada de él, ni un poco. Y más si esto es solo un juego o una "pelea" para él.

No dude termino eso y lo saque de arriba mío… No puedo con esto, ni así. Me voy.

Junte lo que traje y apurara le dije a Soyo que necesitaba y quería irme. Ni lo note al idiota ese. Me fui sin pensarlo.

Al salir sentí un inmenso frio, bueno era de tarde y adentro estaba totalmente lindo (EL AMBIENTE) (EL AMBIENTE DE LA TEMPERTURA, NO EL AMBIENTE CON EL SADICO), el frio tenía sentido. Gin-chan me dijo que tenga cuidado, era un lugar peligroso por acá, igual… Se cuidarme sola.

Admito que solo un pequeñín de sus sentí cuando algo jalo mi brazo. Voltee, el miedo se fue al saber que era… Un asqueroso hijo de su madre.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste? Enserio le tienes miedo a la oscuridad.

-No es eso-aru. Ya no quiero verte la cara. –Respondí soltándome de su agarre.

-No la veas. Cierra tus ojos y listo. Es muy tarde para irte hora china… -Entre cierro mis ojos al escuchar sus estúpidas oraciones.

-No te importa… No quiero estar cerca de ti, cuando eres un increíble pervertido.

-Lo dices por bes –Lo interrumpí.

\- ¡No lo digas! Es todo, las cosas que dices, como me tocas… Y si principalmente que me beses. Yo no soy tu novia para algo como eso. Ni tampoco soy tu amiga, para actuar así. –Las palabras salieron solas, rápidas. ¿Qué estor haciendo? ¿Le estoy reclamando?

-Se mi novia. –KHÉ? Juega conmigo, no lo está diciendo en un tono serio.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no. ¿Qué estás diciendo-aru? –Conteste nerviosa, retrocediendo él estaba acercándose.

-Entonces seamos amigos… Con derecho.

-Jamás seré tu amiga-aru. Además ¿Derecho a qué?

-China, prácticamente somos amigos con derechos, tú me besas yo te beso y no somos novios. –Está diciendo esto solo para fastidiarme.

-NI TAMPOCO AMIGOS. –Caigo en su truco y pierdo mi paciencia.

\- ¿Qué somos?

\- Enemigos-aru.

-Bien, me gusta… Enemigos con derechos. Ahí tienes un título a lo nuestro.

Realmente esto me cansa, ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan odiable? ¿Por qué le sale tan bien? ¿Por qué el de todas las personas? ¿Por qué es tan fácil besarlo? ¿Por qué? Yo no pedí esto.

Eso es… Porque:

-Me gustas. –Me dijo.

-Qué asco.

-Lo sé, a mí también me da asco, china.

-A-a-a mí también…

\- ¿Si? –Se siente poderoso el sádico, esa risa que tanto odio esta frente a mí.

-También me das asco-aru. -

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Qué final :'D Jaja XD**

 **Bueno, mi último oneshot antes de subir la historia que tengo planeada. Ya solo me quedare escribiendo la historia y terminarla para poder publicarla XD**

 **Después de la historia terminare los retos y claro seguiré publicando distintas historias. Pero hasta entonces o.o**

 **Quería agradecer muchísimo a todos los encantadores comentarios que me han llegado estos días y demás. Realmente me encantaría que quienes comente seguido tengan una cuanta en ff net. Así podría interactuar con ellos, mandándoles** _ **mp**_ **respondiendo sus dudas y/o agradecer. Ya que hay muchos lectores frecuentes sin cuenta ;_; y pos a veces no sé quién es quién más allá de que si tengan sus Nick XD No sé, me gustaría ver sus nombres en letrita** _ **azul**_ **y poder agradarles a muchos. Oh y espero no se lo tomen a mas XD (por las dudas) Amo cada comentario que recibo de cada uno.**

 **Bueno, por ahora es esto *^* Espero les guste. Mas** _ **lime**_ **pa' la banda (? …. Si estuvo empalagoso pos perdón… Se dieron así los distintos besos XD Esta es una idea súper vieja o.o pero nada la quería publicar.**

 _ **¡Con eso me despido! Saludos**_


End file.
